Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for reporting Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (MBMS) information in a wireless communication system and a device supporting the same.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
As technologies for supporting wireless communication are advanced, the type of service that may be provided from a network to users is diversified. A Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (MBMS) is one of those services, and provides a terminal with information that may be provided in TV, movie, and digital forms in a broadcast and/or multicast manner. The MBMS has a great advantage in excellent efficiency compared to the case where a network is newly constructed in order to provide a service in that it can provide a service through the infrastructure of an already constructed network.
In order to optimize network performance, a network obtains a measured result from a terminal. In this case, the network may also obtain location information related to the measured result from the terminal and optimize network performance more efficiently. In order to optimize networks, service providers may obtain a measured result and location information using a terminal, which is called a Minimization of Driving Test (MDT).
In order to optimize network performance in relation to the MBMS, a network may support an MBMS MDT. The MBMS MDT may include a series of procedures, such as a configuration, acquisition, and reporting for MBMS information reporting. To this end, the network may select a terminal for the MBMS information reporting based on the capabilities of a terminal and/or the consent of a terminal user. However, an MBMS service is provided on an MBMS Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) area through broadcast or multicast, and a terminal that receives the MBMS service does not provide corresponding feedback. Accordingly, a network rarely obtains information about the MBMS reception status of the terminal. Accordingly, there is a need for a method that enables a network to receive a report on MBMS information from a terminal.